


I Was Just Practicing

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap.Simon braids Baz's hair.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	I Was Just Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 12, 2020 ___

**Baz**

I’m about to fall asleep with Simon’s hands running through my hair. We’re lounging on the couch and I’ve got my head resting in his lap, eyes on the television but mind on how nice this feels.

He hums every once in a while, like he’s thinking about something, but he never actually says anything.

Finally, I let my eyes fall shut, and I don’t mean to, but I fall asleep.

When I wake up, my head is still in his lap, and there is now a blanket over me. I snuggle deeper inside of it, bringing it up to cover my cold nose. I hum softly as I feel his hand rubbing over my hair, but he keeps shifting around. He seems antsy now, like he can’t seem to sit still.

“Baz?” He whispers.

“Hm?”

“Will you get up?”

“Why?” I grumble, wanting to sleep some more.

“Because I’m starved. And also, you’re pressing up against my bladder, and I really need to use the restroom.”

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. I didn’t sleep for long, but it feels like the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. I really don’t want to move, but I do, slowly pushing myself up until I’m sitting next to him. As I move my head, my hair feels weird as it moves with me.

I reach my hand up and gasp. “Simon, what did you do?”

“Braided your hair?” It’s a question.

I’m still running my hand over my hair, disbelieving of just how many braids I can feel in it.

He didn’t braid all of it, but there has to be _at least_ 20 tiny little braids in my hair.

“Is it bad?” He asks, worrying at his bottom lip.

I sigh. “I guess not. It’s just going to take so long to get them out. When did you learn to braid hair?”

He shrugs, looking down at his lap. “YouTube. I was just practicing.”

“For what?”

“The last time we were at your house, your sisters asked me to braid their hair, but I didn’t know how. I just wanted to learn so I could do it next time.”

I absolutely melt at his explanation. If I didn’t already love him, I’d be falling head over heels for him right now.

“I love you so much,” I say, cradling his face in my hands as I lean in close and kiss him.

He lets me for a moment before he’s pushing me away, squirming on the couch.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “but I really need to pee.”

I chuckle lightly and pull back to give him space to stand up.

I can’t believe how much I love this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
